


Secrets

by GothamLioness1



Series: Raeterra week 2021 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Mental Instability, Or at least it's implied, Post-Episode: s05e13 Things Change, Pre-Relationship, Raeterra week, Robin (Teen Titans) tries to be a good friend, Secrets, Terra still has left-over distrust of the Titans from Slade's manipulations, actually everyone is just trying here, and they take over her here, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: Raven had hoped some of the white lies she'd told Terra during their last conversation would never come to light.Unfortunately the universe had other plans.(For Raeterra week on discord and sequel to 'Magic')
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Tara Markov & Raven, Raven/Tara Markov, Tara Markov & Raven
Series: Raeterra week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So um, this is the sequel to "Magic"
> 
> Thinking about it I probably shouldn't have made this, considering one of Magic's biggest strength's might have been how ambiguous the ending was, but by the time I realized that I had already been both super inspired by the secrets prompt to make and finished this up.
> 
> So in other words you don't need to count this as an official sequel to the other if you don't want. "Magic" works fine as a stand alone.
> 
> That being said in order to understand this one you should probably read that one first.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

I woke up to my alarm's deafening chimes.

“Five more minutes…” I muttered, but the ringing continued. I slopped my arm over to press the button for it to stop, before forcing myself up.

I looked around the room. It had white walls covered in posters, a black night stand, a brown bed with white sheets (which she was sitting in), and another bed of the same color but plaid sheets and a different girl sleeping inside along with a matching nightstand by its side.

I yawned, “Amber, it’s time to get up.”

My friend opened her eyes, but only to shoot me a tired glare. “Tara, just because you’re getting up now doesn’t mean you have to force me to do the same.”

I smiled, “Yeah well class starts soon, but be late if you want.”

Amber pulled her blanket over her head, “I think I’ll just be late.”

I chuckled before heading to grab a robe.

It had been a few months since I’d been freed from stone and started attending Murakami High as a full-time student. Everyone thought I was just a lost girl with amnesia that would only be here until they found out who I was, but with how things were going my hope to stay long enough to convince them just to let me be adopted by some family and live a normal life seemed to be in sight. Especially now that I’d convinced my old friend Raven to help me by taking away my uncontrollable Terrakinesis only a couple weeks ago.

As I undressed and replaced my clothes with a robe before heading to the showers. Miraculously it was empty in there.

Smiling at my luck, I got the water started, but as I took the robe off something I noticed something on my chest.

Huh, I thought reaching down to see what it was.

My eyes widened, and I felt myself freeze in place as I realized what it was.

“A tracking device…”

With T on it too. There was only one person who could’ve placed it there.

Raven

A flood of questions overwhelmed me as I smashed the device between my fingers. Why had she placed it there? What was it’s purpose? How could she tell the other and then help them to spy on me?

As the feelings consumed me I felt an odd tingling odd sensation. Then I turned into the mirror, only to see that, to my horror, my eyes were glowing yellow.

* * *

**Later, at Titans Tower. Raven’s POV**

I walked into the living room to find the other’s.

Starfire, a bubbly alien with red hair, emerald eyes, and orange skin wearing a sleeveless crop top, short skirt, and tall boots, all purple and gray was in the kitchen cooking up who knows what.

On the couch was a green Changeling named Beast Boy who wore a Black and Purple uniform from his Doom Patrol Days and Cyborg, who as his name implies is a Half-Robot, Half-Human. They were playing some stupid video game together.

Everyone was here. That is except…

I turned to see Robin walk in. He had spiky black hair, a mask with a black outline and white for his eyes, a red shirt with green short sleeves along with an R symbol, and tight green pants.

He turned to me, “Hey Raven? We need to talk.”

“‘Kay” I replied, following him out.

When we were alone in the hall I dryly asked “What’s up?”

“This.”

He handed me a phone, which was playing the news.

“Breaking: A large earthquake at Murakami High rattled the entire school! Experts are puzzled due to the lack of stress on the fault-lines, although considering this is California it’s probably nothing. Everyone was unharmed with the exception of Tara… we don’t actually know her last name, who is missing. Here is a photo, if you know anything about her whereabouts please contact the authorities!”

On the screen they showcased a teenage girl with blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing her school uniform of a short sleeved white shirt, tie, and short blue skirt. My body froze as I recognized her.

Terra.

My brain started to buzz with questions about her safety, instantly I turned to Robin “The tracker. Where does it say she is?”

“That’s the thing,” He said, “It’s gone.”

“What?” I exclaimed, “You can’t just lose a tracking device! That’s the literal opposite of what they’re supposed to do!”

“Calm down…” Robin told me, “The others might hear you, and they still don’t know about what’s going on with Terra. And we can’t tell them now, if not for Beast Boy’s sake than for Terra’s.”

I took a deep breath, trying to ease my fears. “Well what happened to the tracker?”

He pulled up the screen for it on his phone. However there was no blinking red dot signifying her location.

“It broke.” He explained, “She probably found it and thanks to the shock ended up losing control of her powers again.”

I sighed, “Well we need to go find her now.”

“I agree” He said, “But the problem is we don’t have a clue where she is. So unless you think you know, we’re in the dark.”

I paused, thinking about all my time with her, and what I saw in her head. “Actually,” I told him, “I think I might.”

* * *

  
We both approached the cave.

“So… mind telling me why you think she’s here?” Robin asked me.

“This is where she was staying before we found her.” I explained, “She probably doesn’t want to use her powers too much, and this is the closest place that she’d think to hide in.”

I started to walk in, only for the rocks to rise up and close the entrance up in front of me.

“Leave me alone!” I heard a girl yell from inside.

Terra was definitely in there.

Robin approached the cave, “Terra, we just want to help.”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said I wanted to be alone!” She restated.

“Just let me deal with this.” I told him, before creating a portal through the rock.

“Terra…” I started as I stepped in. She was huddled in a ball at the back of the cave, her blonde hair was a mess and sapphire eyes were tear-stained. She only wore a robe, which I had to lower my cloak’s hood upon realizing out of fear of her noticing how red my cheeks were.

“What do you want?”

“Nothing,” I told her.

Before I could continue she sent me a glare before saying “Yes, you do! If you didn’t want anything you wouldn’t have forced your way in here!”

I took a step back, “I’m only trying to help…”

“Please,” Terra responded, “If you just want to help, then why lie to me?! Why tell me my powers are gone when they obviously aren’t?! Why place a tracker on me?! Why tell all the others about me going to you?!” At this point she was screaming at me.

“You aren’t really one to talk when it comes to lying to others.” I pointed out, however the choked back sob and the still betrayed expression were enough to make me instantly regret my words.

“Look Terra,” I began, “I couldn’t do more than dampen your powers. I figured if you believed they were completely done for though, they would be good as gone. And when it comes to the others I didn’t tell anyone besides Robin. The tracker was only in case Slade kidnapped you for revenge.”

“...Why did you tell Robin?” Her eyes narrowed.

I sighed, “I just thought it was important for him to know. I needed advice, and he’s my go-to source. I figured he would know how to help you better than I would.”

“It doesn’t matter!” She yelled, “I asked you not to tell anyone in the original message and you decided to tell him anyway.” I noticed with pantic that the ground was shaking beneath me. “It’s just like when I first came! I trusted Beast Boy with a secret, and he blabbed it to Robin! Everyone always tells him everything because apparently he always knows how to help! Well guess what? I don’t want his help! I don’t want any of your help!”

“Terra, Beast Boy didn’t blab. I’m the only one who-”

“I wasn’t done! Because you know what? I want your help less than his!” She screamed, “Because guess what? I’m not stupid. I know you hate me. I know you only want to “help” because of the others. You hate me… you hate…” She was starting to calm down a little, at least anger wise. But now she was just on the ground sobbing.

“Terra... I don’t hate you…” I said slowly, still trying to process everything. “Maybe I hate it when you get like this, all upset, but I’m still an empath. I can sense that this part of you isn’t the real you, only the leftovers of what Slade made you.”

She turned, “You… you sure you don’t?” Terra choked, “I mean I shouldn’t be blaming you here. I’m the one who betrayed everyone.” She gave a small, sad laugh, “And apparently it was all because of a small miscommunication. No wonder you told Robin. You just didn’t trust me.”

She ran into my arms, sobbing. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

I clasped my hands around her. “...I forgive you…” I whispered, “And you’re right. I shouldn’t have told Robin or lied about your powers. So I’m sorry about that too.”

After that we continued like that for a few moments, her crying into me and me petting her hair, before I said “I hate to say it Terra, but it’s obvious you're slipping when it comes to control over your powers.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” She muttered.

“I hate to say it, but since there’s no way to just take them away I think your best bet is to return to the team.” I said, “I know how much you want a normal life, but me and Robin might be the only people who can help you with your powers.”

She nodded, “But I… I’m still not cut out to be a super.”

I looked down at her with a bittersweet smile, “I get that, and we’ll figure that out. But we should probably get to the tower for now. I don’t know what the future has for you… for us… but for now we should just have a talk about it.”

She looked up, returning my bittersweet smile, “Yeah, I guess we should.”

And with that she opened the entrance to the cave again, for us to see a worried Robin.

“Raven! Terra! Is everything all right? I thought I heard yelling in there!”

“Yes,” I told him. “We’re both fine.” And I think the future looks bright, I mentally added.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...
> 
> I was considering making this a trilogy, but like I said at the start I have since seen the light ad realized how not every question needs to be answered.
> 
> Please leave a Comment and/or Kudos (Preferably both)


End file.
